


Terra of Terraria

by NobleD93



Series: Terra of Terraria [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Terraria
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Ratings may change at a later date, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleD93/pseuds/NobleD93
Summary: A Champion of Terraria stumbles upon an eluvian mirror. With memories tangled and taken, she remembered only lingering in the fade and stepping out of the rift with the Divine in her arms. Now she must save this world before returning to her home, but who was this beautiful lady that scolded her for attacking?





	1. Torn Was The Sky...

**Author's Note:**

> A bombing fic with multiple chapters in every update.

.

.

.

Torn was the sky when none expected it, especially when it spat out comets, demons, and shit everywhere.

They never expected anyone to survive the explosion––at least not until a week later. A rift had opened in what was once the grand hall.

Some soldiers stopped mid-fight in the chaos, seeing another rift open and expecting demons to come pouring out. Instead, there was a woman glowing bright gold in the opened rift. What came next was a terrifying figure stepping out of the rift. At first glance, it looked to be a giant purple beetle, but looking closer it was armor, and it seemed to be really thick heavy armor. They were all ready to fight––Cullen was ready to rally the soldiers, but halted.

In the arms of the terrifying figure, there was a woman in his arms that looked very much like the Divine.

“It’s the Divine…!” The soldier’s shout confirmed everyone else’s thoughts.

“Maker…” Cullen gasped a bit. “Someone get Sister Leliana and Seeker Cassandra!”

The golden woman in the rift disappeared and the rift turned back to being that dream-like green color. Some soldiers rushed over to the figure with drawn swords; they were wary. Was he friend or foe? Is the Divine even alive?

Cullen approached him as the figure stopped walking in response to their swords. A small groan escaped the Divine’s lips, and immediately there was relief among them.

“The Divine is alive!!” He called out as he went over to the stranger, now seeing him as a friend.

“Thank the Maker,” he said as he reached out to take her and the stranger carefully handed her to him.

Just then, the rift behind them exploded and out came a demonic looking, giant spider. Much bigger than horses.

“Move!” Cullen ordered as he started retreating with the Divine in his arms and so did the other soldiers, but the stranger did not.

The Commander stopped seeing the stranger turning around to face the demon. “Don’t be a fool!” he called out, but the warrior didn’t listen.

The demonic spider lunged to attack him, planning to crush him but he merely sidestepped. While he drew out his sword, the monster swung at him and he got hit across the head. His helmet cracked a bit, but he only got back up, aiming his heavy sword at the creature undeterred. His blade was odd thing ranging from dark emerald to light chartreuse with hues of blue and yellow. He swung his blade, easily slicing off the legs of the spider. The spider screeched and a cry emitted from the warrior as ‘she’ rushed into the monster and lodged her powerful blade right into its face.

She. The battle cry just now was just an octave too high to be a male.

The spider fell from battle and disintegrated into nothing, returning back to the rift.

The rest of the soldiers stood there in awe of how quick she cut the monster down. They burst into cheering, but for only a short moment before the warrior fell to her knees and down to the ground, passed out.

“Get her! We must take them back to Haven!” Cullen ordered and they quickly retrieve the hero.

Hero, he thought. Right now, she could be their only hope and explanation of this madness.

“Sir! There is something on her left hand!”

.

.

.

.

She didn’t think Terraria would get crazier than it already was when she destroyed the Wall of Flesh. Killing the Moon Lord, she didn’t think there would be anything else more insane than the God of Moon. Once again, she was proven wrong and she knew now she wasn’t in Terraria anymore.

She didn’t believe it at first, arriving from another world. She thought she was in another continent other than Terraria.

She could remember it as if it was yesterday. Mining and exploring tunnels underground, and what she didn’t expect was a mirror. Not like the hand-mirror or ice-mirror she kept coming across by, but a really tall mirror that acted like a portal. She remembered stepping through it, and then blank.

The next thing she could recall was stumbling in a desolate realm with an old lady wearing a weird hat next to her, being chased through spiders, seeing a woman of gold, and then stepping out in a snowy field.

After that, she woke up in an unfamiliar cabin room. Did the others find her? If they did, Jenna would have placed her in the medical bed––strapped down and being lectured at. She sat up, looking around bewildered. Where was she? It freaked her out for a moment that she couldn’t remember a single thing before all this. How did she even get here from the mirror? She wondered.

Her armor, weapons, and stuff were gone. Confiscated. She realized this when she found herself dressed in a strange clothing. That infuriated her. She looked around the cabin and found no sign of her magnificent beetle armor. She had this happened to her before, waking up in a strange room until… that happened.

All she knew now was to get out of there, find the leader and kill him––was what she learned.

Unexpectedly, the door opened and in came a soldier wearing funny–looking armor (like she was one to talk.)

The guard stopped. “You’re awake––!”

“AHHH!”

A battle cry rang out in Haven as she charged right at the man, hitting him and sending him flying out, landing on the snow with a loud thud. Eyes turned at her way as she stood there looking around at her unknown surroundings.

Where the fuck was she?

A patrol of guards witnessed her action and one of them rushed over to her. “Hey!”

He tried to grab her and when he did, she grabbed him instead, spun him, and flung him with her inhumane strength, sending him flying and knocking over two of his buddies. Spectators all stared in shock at her. She was inhumanely strong.

Already she could hear him screaming in her head, and that only worsened the anxiety and trauma.

People this time moved out of her way as she stumbled about, trying to focus and think. She caught sight of a huge building that reminded her of the dungeon, though it was more like a temple or a cathedral. She thought to find sanctuary as she headed over there.

The soldiers tried to stop her in vain. She was simply way too strong. The chaos however was catching attention quick and calling for more help.

“The prisoner is lose and is rampaging!!” A messenger cried out when he burst into the Chantry.

“Stay here, Josie!” Leliana ordered her as she rushed out of the chantry, grabbing her bow.

Josephine knew better than to go out there, but something in her told her to go and see. From what she knew of this prisoner, she had brought the Divine back to them. Granted she’s in a coma, but she is alive. They also know that the woman wore a very strange yet invincible armor. Overall, she couldn’t be all bad if she saved the Divine, right?

So the Ambassador walked towards the opened doors of the Chantry along with the other Sisters as they watched in slight horror and fear of the monster before them.

Josie was shocked seeing about ten people pinning down one woman, then she got free through her violent thrashing, knocking them all back at once. She was a tall and slender woman, locks of black curls, and eyes of deep sapphires. There was a fierceness in her like a flame that couldn’t be extinguish, and not even the strongest soldiers could hold her down.

Leliana aimed her bow and arrow at the prisoner, “Stand down!! Now!”

Blue piercing eyes turned to the spymaster and the warrior woman proceeded to march over to her. Leliana let an arrow go and the warrior woman merely whacked the arrow away with her left hand, smacking it the ground. The Sister pulled another arrow and fired and this time the warrior caught it in her hand and snapped it.

There was simply nothing stopping this woman.

She was only a meter away from grabbing the Spymaster when Seeker Cassandra came charging out of nowhere, knocking the woman back. It worked at first when Cassandra had her pinned on the snow with the shield but the woman rolled them over, and tables turned. She was on top of Cassandra. She pried off the shield from the seeker, just in time to block the incoming arrow from the Spymaster.

The warrior woman got to her feet, grabbing Cassandra by her chest armor and lifting her up as if she weighed nothing but a doll. Leliana paused from firing when the warrior woman threw the seeker right at the sister. Both crashed to the snow.

The unknown woman grabbed a sword and started marching over to the Left and Right Hands of the Divine.

She intended to hurt them a little before she would interrogate them when suddenly a woman dressed in gold and purple rushed in front of the two––unarmed and unprotected––spreading her arms out, blocking the warrior woman from the seeker and nightingale.

“How could you!” Josephine shouted, and the scolding tone caught her off-guard.

The warrior woman actually stopped and took a step back, sizing up Josephine with her eyes. Leliana immediately feared for her friend’s life, but the Ambassador wasn’t stopping from there.

“Why are you attacking us??” She demanded. “Please! We don’t have to fight!! Why are you fighting us?”

Stern blue eyes incredulously stared right at Josephine’s brown ones. After a couple of tense moments, the warrior woman lowered the shield and the sword she stole from the Seeker. Josephine felt a bit of relief seeing that the prisoner was listening.

“I… I don’t know…” Came a hesitant response from the warrior as she still looked around in a slight panic. “Where… Where am I? Where is this place?”

“…You’re in Haven, My Lady.”

“Haven..?” Eyes narrowed, unfamiliar of the name of a place, but before she could question, pain struck her. She dropped the shield and sword and fell to her knees, gripping her left hand.

Now, she noticed the green mark on her left palm.

The sky roared a thunder and another shock of pain surged through her. “Arrrggh!! …What is this?!” She demanded and she looked up, glaring at them. “Did you do this to me?!”

Josephine shook her head quickly. “N–no! That was already on you when they found you!”

By now, Leliana and Cassandra were already up on their feet. They stood in front of Josephine, still wary of this powerful stranger.

“She is right.” The Seeker said. “We found you with that on your hand… we were hoping you would tell us.”

Leliana continued, “What we know was that the Conclave was destroyed, and then you came with the Divine… You saved her, but now we have a bigger problem.”

The Seeker nodded. “The explosion caused a giant rift in the sky that’s bringing demons from the fade… Solas believes that the mark upon your hand could be our answer to closing the rifts. You must help us in this.”

That… That was a lot of information. No pressure at all.

“This thing? This thing that’s hurting me??”

“It’s killing you if we don’t act fast in closing the breach.”

She glanced down at the palm of her hand, feeling the throbbing pain then her eyes turned to look up at the hole in the sky. It took her a minute to respond. “…I don’t know what a Conclave is… I don’t know how or why I’m here… I don’t know what this is or that thing in the sky is! …But…if it can close that thing in the sky… then I’m in.”

“…Truly?” Cassandra asked slowly taking a step towards her, still wary.

“Yes.” Those blue eyes held confidence that almost put the Seeker at ease.

The woman then looked down before grabbing the shield and sword, then holding them out to the Seeker.

“…Sorry for attacking all of you.”

“Ohh, it’s fine!” Josephine responded, receiving looks from her friend, but ignored her.

.

.

.


	2. So, Do You Have a Name...?

.

.

.

“So… do you have a name, kid?”

“I am no child, and I am called Terra.” She said, indignant about being called a ‘kid’.

“Got it. And did you by any chance remember why the Conclave exploded?” the dwarf called Varric asked.

“…What is a Conclave and why did it explode?” Terra asked.

“Never mind. You really either don’t remember, or you’re really good at acting.” Varric said. “It would do you good to spin a tale.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes at him. “That’s what you would do.”

“It saves you from a premature execution.” He countered.

Terra nodded at that. “He has a point on that one.”

Varric grinned. “Ha!”

“Ughh…”

Terra only looked at them before turning her eyes up at the breach. Each time it struck thunder, pain went up in her arm in an unstable manner; it was annoying. However, the company was alright even if they think she’s responsible for this. The dwarf was nothing like the demolitionist Dolgen, but he seemed easy to get along with. Cassandra was on another level, stern and serious, like if Jenna was ever a warrior rather than a nurse.

And this elf… she did not know how to place him but he was like the Witch Doctor, but less crazy. Still, he seem to know remarkably well about the mark, or about these theories he’s making. He might be a scholar in magic or something. Still, he’s an elf.

Solas took notice of her staring. “Is there something the matter?”

“I’ve not seen a lot of elves, especially an elf like you outside the Ice Queen’s Frost Kingdom.”

He blinked at her confused. That was a first. “The… Ice Queen?”

“The Majesty of Frost, who led her army of elves, yetis, krampi, and destructive machines, laid siege upon Terraria about a year ago, and the year before that.” She explained to him. “They do it seasonally now that I think about it. Once every year.”

Varric had to ask, “Not sure what yetis and krampi are, but why once every year?”

She only shrugged. “It takes them a whole year to prepare a massive army, I suppose.”

“Rest assured, I am not affiliated with this Ice Queen. In fact none of the elves of Thedas even know her or heard of her,” Solas began to tell her. “But I’m quite curious of this land you came from. Terraria, you say? I’ve never heard of such a place.”

Terra shook her head. “That’s strange for me, considering the homeland I was born in knew it and feared it. A land of only monsters where no person could survive for so long. In fact, it’s a place where people of high crimes are banished to, so they can live in misery until the day they would give up and be eaten, or die of some other cause.”

The three exchanged looks at the ‘banishment’ part and Varric asked, “I’m going to guess that you were one of those people that don’t die easily? What did you do to land yourself in Terraria?”

She remembered it fondly.

“I attacked a really annoying prince who was a _royal_ pain in the ass.” She answered so cheerily, giving pause to the dwarf before he started laughing, “Hahaha! Now that’s a story you really should tell!”

“There’s a breach that needs to be close first.” Cassandra reminded them, cutting off the chatter.

Terra soon closed another rift with ease. She was getting efficient with it, and it wasn’t hard science. It had to do with a lot of pulling and tugging though between her and a rift. Still, this world is strange to her. The magic felt weird too as if it was blocked or strained… Locked? She couldn’t explain but there was a wall. She hadn’t attempted to try magic yet.

They soon meet Chancellor Roderick, and Terra tuned out from most of the conversation. He was a prick and the tone of his voice reminded her of some really annoying nobles that would stand at the sidelines and complain. However some of their words caught her attention like ‘monster’ and ‘worm’.

“Monster? Worm?” She questioned, looking to Solas and Varric for answers since the Seeker was busy arguing with this Chancellor.

“We can’t get to the first rift, not when there’s some sort of giant worm guarding the place,” Varric explained and he sighed. “As if things aren’t already worse as it is…”

Solas added, “No one had seen the likes of it before. Perhaps it was once an ordinary worm, but it became corrupted by the effects of the rifts, turning it demonic.”

Worm. Demonic…

“…Does it have a strange pincer like mouth that does this?” She asked as she used her hands to mimic the movement of the creature’s mouth opening and closing.

The elf and the dwarf looked at each other before back to her. Varric answered, “Yes...”

“Is it dark brown like shit, very long, and it burrows underground before coming up to the surface to attack?” She kept asking, and the other conversation went silent as they were listening to the other three talking of the worm.

Solas’ eyes widened. “Yes! You know of it?”

“Yeah.” She frowned at that.  “It’s a type of an eater of souls called the devourer, native to Terraria. If you slice it or split in half instead of its face, it grows into two worms like a hydra.”

“ _What?_ ” Leliana interrupted them abruptly after hearing that. “They split in to _two?_ ”

Seeker narrowed at that. “Cullen is already out there with a group of soldiers to try and take down the beast. We must get to them! Quickly!”

“You know how to take it down?” Varric asked, directing his question to the woman who seemed the more capable of them, seeing her prowess in battle. Curly wasn’t really exaggerating of how the stranger fought in battle. They had seen in first hand and personal as she fought against demons as if she had been battling all her life.

Terra glanced down at him, and nodded. “I’ve fought hundreds of them. I passed my 800th kill, and now my goal is to get to a thousand.”

“Then we need to go. Now.” Cassandra wasn’t sure to believe her, but they have no choice.

“Wait!” Leliana called. “We can get them to retreat, and it would be better to take the mountain path. It’s the safest.”

Cassandra glared at that. “That will take too long Leliana, and the Breach is growing enough as it is!”

Lightning cracked upon the sky, thunder roaring as the Breach let out another shockwave. Terra let out a wrangled cry, gripping her hand as the rift began to cause her pain again.

Fuck, this really hurts. She thought as she massaged her palm, trying to ease it. She looked to see everyone staring at her.

Cassandra stepped towards. “Which path do you think we should take?”

Terra blinked at that. “You’re asking me?”

“You have the mark,” Solas pointed out.

“This is ridiculous! Outrageous!” The Chancellor began his rant again. “You’re asking the prisoner responsible of all this mess! This is a lost cause, Seeker. Before we lose anymore, we must call a retreat!”

“You are _not_ in charge here!!” Cassandra yelled at him, having enough of him ordering her around.

“No but a Divine is, and since Divine Justinia is currently in a coma, a new one shall take her place and decide of the situation––”

“ENOUGH!” Terra yelled, cutting them off then she started marching over to the Chancellor, who started backing away from her. “You can stand here and argue all you want, ignoring the real threat upon the sky––”

“Which you put there!!” He yelled and before he could say anymore, Terra whacked the table next to them, and the table flew over the bridge, shutting him up.

There was tense silence for a moment. They were stunned as some of them had yet to witness her remarkable strength, especially the elf and the dwarf; she had simply back handed the wooden table and it went flying over the bridge. Cassandra was ready to draw her blade incase anything happened or if the woman would go on a rampage again. She too found the Chancellor rather annoying but not enough to wish his death.

Terra was glowering right at the Chancellor, who was beginning to cower, seeing that no one was coming to his aide.

“…You can blame. You can point your finger, but that Breach will not go away unless we go there,” She said, her tone sounding _dangerously_ calm as she sidestepped him, walking ahead to the gates.

No words were exchanged by then as everyone else followed, but Terra could see that the Seeker approved when she moved ahead to walk beside her. The gates opened for them and just as they walk out distant roars were heard. She knew it all too well.

“What was that?” Varric asked. There were now other soldiers accompanying them; they looked pretty uncertain to continue after hearing such a roar.

“Stay here,” Terra ordered holding her hand out to them, gesturing them to remain as she walked ahead. Varric and Solas looked at each other and decided to listen and watch; the soldiers were more inclined to listen due to the fear.

Cassandra didn’t listen, of course, and she followed after the prisoner.

“You don’t make the orders here.” The Seeker pointed out.

Terra raised a brow at her. “You let me choose if we should take the mountain path or charge.”

Cassandra cringed at that before continuing, “We still don’t know if you’re friend or foe.”

 “I brought your ‘Divine’ alive.” Sapphire eyes glowered at the Seeker. _Minerva_! Give these people some counseling over trust!

“Yes, but she’s not awake to validate if you’re trustworthy.”

“Want me to help you with that?” Terra immediately asked her, facing the Seeker head on. Cassandra took it as provocation as she glared right back at the woman, then unexpectedly, Terra shoved her hard, sending her a few meters away. But before she would fall to the snow, something burst out from the ground of where she was just standing.

It was a giant worm with long deadly pincers. It flew temporarily into the sky before diving right down at Terra.

Terra moved to the right, dodging it and the worm went back underground, rubble flying from the forceful and fast digging of the creature.

“Andraste’s tits!” Varric yelled out and Cassandra hastily got back on her feet, realizing that the warrior woman just pushed her out of harm’s way. How did she know it was coming?

Terra then called out, “Nobody move!”

They started listening to her, waiting. Then they hear it: a faint rumbling in the earth, but where? Terra knew where; she fought this creature too many times.

“ARRGH!” She cried out as she swung the blade down, and just then, the worm burst out.

She sliced the thing vertically, right between its pincers. She kept forcing the sword down as the momentum of the worm jumping out of the ground, continued, and making it slice itself all the way. Each half fell to the snow, two meters apart from the other, angling down. It twitched in spasms but that was it. The creature was dead.

“How did you know when it was coming?” Solas immediately asked, going to her side as he inspected the foreign vicious creature.

“Like I said… I’ve fought many of them that they are always predictable,” Terra explained. Cassandra was in awe and the dwarf let out a whistle.

Varric turned to the Seeker and whispered lowly but still audible for the rest to hear. “I think she just saved your hide, Seeker.”

“Shut it.” Was her immediate response, but she did turn to Terra and let out a sigh. “These are harsh times… Bear with me.”

An indirect apology? Terra will take it.

“Alright…” Terra then gestured to the Seeker to lead.

The Seeker gave a look at the warrior woman before walking ahead to lead. “We must hurry. I don’t know if Cullen and his men can kill that thing if they have no clue where it could come up.”

They walked up along the path, walking up over the hills that would take them to the battlefield. Already, they could hear the yelling. They rushed in quickly to see so many giant worms burrowing into the ground and bursting out of it to attack. Some soldiers weren’t so lucky when it came for them. It was like a tornado that trapped most of the soldiers in the center field.

There were at least five of them, and they were really short. Each worm had a segment of three. They cut it too much.

“Aim for the heads! They are weak now!” Terra called out before running right in.

A worm burst out of the ground about to bite the man with a lion pauldron. She leaped right at it, stabbing it to the face. Her force of impact was stronger as she knocked it back and stabbed it all the way once it landed on the ground. It squealed and convulsed before she twisted her blade, killing it.

Cassandra found herself staring a moment before joining in the fight. Looking around, a worm finally came out of the ground to attack her. She stuck her blade out in a thrusting motion and it stabbed itself right unto the blade, dead instantly.

The seeker stomped on the creature to pry it off her blade. Then she glanced over to see Terra looking straight at her. Terra nodded at her approvingly before they continued to get the rest of the worms.

Terra could hear the worms coming, or at least feel them in her bones when they come up. The rest were starting to predict where the worms would come up since they could hear the shuffling in the ground, seconds before it would come up. They then copied what they saw from the prisoner and the seeker, just stabbing it when it dives down.

Soon, the last of the worm was murdered as the Commander sliced it down vertically.

“Thank the Maker! …It’s over…” The Commander panted out as he looked around to see how many were left.

Terra just walked up to him, crossing her arms. “Pretty brave of you though. You fare well in battle.”

“Apparently, you fared better. If not for your arrival, we would have lost more. Maker only knows what that thing was,” Cullen said.

Varric spoke, “Princess here said it came from a place she’s from. _Terraria_. They’re called devours.”

“ _Princess?_ ” Terra questioned the choice of nickname.

The dwarf only smirked. “Well, it seems like a good fit, despite all the contraries.”

Now that explanation made her laugh, and she decided it would be just fine.

Cullen continued, “The worm is now gone. Now there are just the demons left and the rifts. Seeker Cassandra, I hope you have answers on how to close these rifts.”

“Just one,” The Seeker answered, glancing at Terra. The warrior woman looked at her left hand, the mark flaring still painfully.

Terra nodded. “…We should go.”

And they march to last battle before facing the Breach.

.

.

.


	3. They March Into The Valley...

.

.

.

They march into the valley and the demons there were many. With soldiers already lost from the demonic worm, the Commander was worried they might not be able to make it through. He had thought of calling a retreat, but before he could, the prisoner–the savior of the Divine–roared out as she already started charging, hacking the demons into pieces.

Everyone started to see what a seasoned warrior she was, and soon they joined in the fight, feeling a little braver than before. Cassandra had noticed it in them, and even in herself. They were willing to follow this woman even though the seeker should be wary.

This woman was not ordinary.

Terra noticed that with each demon she struck down, it affected the rift, calling for more demons until eventually it would become lose like liquid. That’s the time when she would close it. Other times, when she would pull at the rift, the shockwave of it not only hurt her but the demons around, dealing damage, and some would die, returning back into the fade.

The last of the rift was closed, and the remaining demons disintegrated.

“You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Solas noted.

Terra shrugged. “I’m only waving my hand around. It’s not a challenge.”

“Interesting. Does it not hurt?”

She smiled a bit. “Ohh it hurts.”

A smile twitched on the elf’s lips as they marched on, finally arriving at the grand hall of the Temple of Sacred Ashes in ruins. There were corpses, standing burnt. Terra’s nose twitched at the smell of roasting people; it was always unappetizing, and of course, it was all inhumane.

They were approaching the first rift and then they started to hear a very familiar voice…

_“Somebody please! Help me!”_

“That was the Divine…!” Cassandra voiced out, then unexpectedly Terra’s own voice followed after.

“ _Stop right there!_ ” Terra stopped in her tracks when she heard her voice echoing.

Cassandra gaped a bit. “That was your voice…  Most holy called out to you.”

The mystery was unraveled a bit once they jumped down in the foyer of the destruction. The fade began to twist and turn before a vague memory of the event was played.

The divine was being held up magically by a tall dark creature. “ _Somebody please! Help me!_ ”

Then the doors bust open, and everyone stared in awe as they saw a woman coming in with armor in flames and wings of fire sprouting out from her back. She was wearing a helmet but the face can be seen. It was Terra.

“ _Stop right there!_ ”

“ _It matters not what creature she is. Slay it!_ ”

Then the memory broke down and they were all staring at her as if she wasn’t human anymore. At least some of them already thought that she wasn’t, but they didn’t think it would be this much. In fact, they really don’t know what this woman was.

“You were there…” The Seeker going up to her. “What happened?? What did we just see??”

“I don’t remember!” Terra responded. “I don’t even remember carrying my solar armor with me!”

“The Fade bleeds here, allowing memories of the events to manifests.” Solas began to speak, getting back to the urgency on hand. “This is the first rift. We seal it, and the Breach will close. However, interacting with the rift may cause unnecessary attention.”

Cassandra’s face disgruntled. “That means demons! Stand ready!”

There were a lot of things Terra want to question about. Why did she have her solar armor at the time? Did she still have the solar fragments? She didn’t have her pack with her so she didn’t know, but the only certain thing she knew right now was to close the breach.

She reached out, tugging at the fierce element before her as they battled––it felt like a battle. Lightning tugging back and forth to wield, and she won, pulling her hardest to loosen it. And when she did, a chemical reaction occurred and the interaction did cause unwanted attention.

Terra watched astounded as green light struck in midair, materializing a ten foot tall hairless, broad beast with horns and three pairs of eyes. It looked ugly, menacing, and twisted; its laughter was more of a roar as it took out a whip–––an electrical whip––striking at the soldiers that tried to dodge.

The excitement grew within her.

“Fire!” Cass shouted and the scouts fired arrows at it, but it was doing nothing to the beast. It laughed when the petty arrows bounced off its skin. The Seeker and some soldiers dared to grow closer to it and tried to hack its ankles off while the archers distract it, but to no avail.

It only laughed as it stomped on the ground, causing them to go off balance. Cassandra stumbled back on the ground and she could hear yelling as the whip came upon the soldiers that tried to flee. The Pride Beast was now towering over the Seeker. It lifted its arms high, charred with electricity, and then brought it down like a hammer squashing the Seeker like a bug.

But only it didn’t…

Cassandra had her eyes shut when she felt her doom was coming, and when it was taking too long, she opened her eyes and saw Terra standing in front of her with a metal shield that managed to stop the monster’s brute force.

“Maker…” It was the only word that escaped her lips.

Terra strained against the pressure before she let out roar, pushing the giant fists back and the monster stepped away, roaring with irritation.

“Can you stand, Cassandra?” Terra asked her.

Cassandra got back right up, picking up her shield. “I am standing!”

“Good. Solas!” Terra called out and Solas waved a hand towards them, magic flaring as it touched them. She then talk to the Seeker, “I hit him high, and you hit him low.”

Cassandra prepared herself. “Understood!”

Then they charged, yelling as they hacked at the beasts with the swords they have. The Pride demon would try to hit one of them, but always the other would distract it. They danced around the beast, and yet its armor was still impenetrable. At this rate, the two women will tire themselves out and leave them open for attack. Solas looked around and his eyes caught the rift. It might just work.

The beast was fed up with their pointless attacks as it crouched low and started to charge at a high speed, knocking everyone off its path. Luckily most of them got away just in time as it crashed into a building.

“The rift!!” Solas shouted, catching their attention. “Try to close it again!”

Terra narrowed but then she remembered. Each time she would close the rift, it let out an electric current that shocked not only herself but the other demons as well, killing them when they’re already weak.

“Go on ahead, Princess, we’ll distract it!” Varric said as he was already firing when the demon was coming out from the rubble of the building.

Terra rushed over to the rift, holding her hand out and the connection was made. The tugging and pulling was there for a brief moment before it exploded. Shockwaves sent out, hurting her just a bit, but more so on the demon as the strange translucent barrier on its skin disappeared. It was hurt as it fell to its knees.

“Now! While it’s vulnerable!” Cassandra called out and they charge to try and stab the beast to death. The archers were firing again, and the soldiers were a little brave. However, with the rift still bleeding it mean more demons. After the shockwave, more demons started pouring out from her tugging of the rift.

They had to work double now to kill off these weak demons, but also to try and take down the demon. Unfortunately, they were not fast enough as the monster was up again with its barrier, but it looked weak now, Terra noted. There was a pattern now, and she acted to kill off the little ones first before engaging with the great beast, getting its attention.

They were almost at the end of battle, and somewhere, a demon managed to slip passed them. Solas was hit by one, a nasty gash cut across his arm as he pulled back to stop the bleeding. The Beast noticed him hurt and decided to go for it, tired of not being able to kill one of them.

“Solas!! Move!” Cassandra shouted as she tried to run to him, but the beast was going to get to him first.

Solas casted a barrier, hoping it would be enough to withstand any damage, but then the demon tripped, falling to the ground and making it quake from its huge weight. It whirled around, roaring in anger when it saw Terra had grabbed its ankle. She was now trying to pull the monster back, and she was actually dragging him by feet.

The monster had had enough, and Terra should have expected it coming, but it came too fast. The beast turned and backhanded her. _Hard_. It sent her flying through the walls and the pillar came down upon her.

It stood and roared, satisfied from the kill while the others had stopped fighting, shocked at what have had occurred. Their only hope…

“Princess!” Varric called out. Cassandra and Leliana ran over to the rubble quickly to try and get her out, hoping that she would live. But who could survive to have tons of rubble fall upon them?

Apparently… Terra.

The rubble started to shake, stopping the left and right hands of the divine, as the pile began to crumble down. The pillar that fell was lifted off of it, and they heard yelling. Terra came out of the rubble and was now holding the round giant pillar above her head.

The dwarf let out a whistle as everyone else awed in silence at her immense strength.

“I am Aurora! Champion of Terraria!!” She yelled. “I will not be defeated!!”

The beast roared as it charged her, planning to crush her and ending her once and for all, but with her unexpected size and strength, she threw the pillar with all her might. The pillar went straight for the monster’s face, crushing it and it fell back.

Terra walked off the pile, stumbling a bit but Leliana came to her aid. “Cassandra will distract the beast. You must pull the rift once more.” She urged her.

“…Got it…” She said a bit wearily and Leliana helped her get close to the rift.

Tired and exhausted, Terra once more reached out for the rift. The last shockwave killed the monster as it faded into nonexistence. The rift was now bleeding profusely and Terra reached out once more to permanently close it. Seconds felt like minutes here as it was taking longer for it to close, but she could feel the pressure mounting before capacity was capped.

When it overflowed, the pressure exploded and the rift burst, releasing shockwaves as a light shot out to the sky, hitting the Breach. Another thunder roaring upon them as a forceful blast waked the valley.

Everyone was forced off their feet, sending back, and Terra hit her head upon the ground before she passed out.

.

.

.

 


End file.
